Touch of Evil
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: The greatest betrayal of the body is sex... azulaxzuko


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Warning: lime, rape, incest, and other crimes against humanity.

%%%

My sister is a bitch. There's no other way I can describe her. Although a few words that come to mind when I think of her are bastard, sick, sadistic, asshole, murderer, enemy, prey… I can probably think of a thousand more. Have you ever known anyone who made you want to kill yourself so badly that if you didn't have something important to do you would slit your throat? I do. She drives me insane. And she was right about me. I am weak I need her help get my honor back and gain my father's respect. I never thought I'd admit I needed help with anything how wrong I was.

No, I'm not wrong… not help, assistance… a favor, she gets my body and I get a dead sibling…. a trade? It's not help, I don't need help and I never have. I frown and stare at the roof of my old bedroom. I don't know why but I sometimes feel the need to return to my parent's old beach house… The place reeks of dust but thank god the smell of bad memories has faded. It's been years since we as a family visited here. Back before all my hopes, my dreams and my happiness were destroyed. I loved her back then. She was my sister. I was jealous of her and did my best to surpass her. I can see just how wrong I was.

I don't want to be her, I want to be me at least now I do. I want to be Zuko, prince of the fire nation…hmm… I don't think I want to be remembered at all, recognition means that I'll have more stupid fan girls chasing me around. I don't want to be popular. I just want to set things right so father would be proud of me. But after all that bastard has done to me, countless nights where he has left me crying and beaten… I should be ashamed of myself!

The greatest betrayal of the body is sex... well rape to be more technical, fucking bitch. I snarl and flames begin to form at my finger tips.

"I HATE YOU AZULA!" I yell trying to vent my fury.

"I can hear you Zuzu. I don't think there was any need to yell."

"Shit!" I jump up in an instant, what the hell is she doing here anyway?

"Hmph silly brother, surely you didn't expect me not to hang around"

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"….."

"ANSWER ME!"

I run at her, fist drawn back ready to punch her face in. I'm full of rage just like the last time we met, and the time before that, and the one before that… and the one before that…. And as always I got the same result: I was beaten at my own game and thrown at the floor. I lie there and shudder as her foot nudges my back.

"Fuck" I mumble as blood dribbles from my nose.

"Calm down Zuzu, I haven't done anything yet" she says turning me over with her foot so I'm staring at the ceiling again.

"But you plan to, y-you always do asshole!"

"Are you crying Zuzu?"

"NO!"

"Never mind you will soon enough"

"Don't"

"Why not? You're not crying so you're not hurt by it"

"Fuck you, I'm not going to cry or beg any more. Do whatever the hell you feel like you can't possibly hurt me anymore then I already am psychologically!"

"Good boy, it seems so long ago that you were the foolish child who lay before me in the dirt"

The images fill my head again, I'll forever be haunted by those memories… I'm face down on the ground naked and wet with sweat.

I close my eyes furiously to prevent the tears that wish that spill out down my face. I'll never let her see me like that again, crying is a sign of weakness and I must never cry again, but I told myself the same thing a long time ago and it's not working. I pledge that from now on I will definitely not cry, ever again, I can do it this time, I hate her enough now surely.

"What's wrong Zuzu? Having a hard time keeping your feelings to yourself? Loose that, the one feeling you need is hatred if you ever want to rule this kingdom. That's all you can have, you have to give up the other petty emotions you feel" she was sitting beside my now and talking into my ear like she usually does when she wants to piss me off.

"Hatred for you is all I have!"

"I can see your eyes are wet, you're crying"

"I'm not"

"Have something in your eye?"

"Screw you."

"No I'd rather screw you."

I snarl at her words and sit up. I glare at her, it's like a staring contest with a cat that doesn't blink or at least it seems like it doesn't.

"Are you going to try to escape?" she asks calmly.

"Is there any point?"

"No."

"Well then no."

"So we can do this the easy way then?"

"I haven't given in yet."

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. You never learn do you?"

"Shut up."

"You're in no position to tell me to do anything"

"I don't care."

"I would have thought Uncle would have taught you some respect."

"Shut up about him."

Azula just chuckles. Bitch.

There she goes again finding my misfortunes amusing. I gasp in shock as she pulls me against her in a tight hug, I think I'm going to sick. She smells like old blood, honestly she needs to wash more often.

"Poor Zuzu" she taunted.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Why? You're so much more fun."

"Leave me alone."

"Zuko…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!!?"

"And here I thought you'd calmed down."

"Fuck you, I hate your guts, I'm never going to be calm around you!"

"You look moderately docile when you pass out from exhaustion after or during sex."

"You're a whore."

She appeared to laugh again though she still had a straight face. She was never really good at expressing her feelings with facial expressions. I think it runs in the family because neither am I. I snarl more as she squeezes me tighter, if she keeps this up I won't be able to breathe and she'll kill me.

"Are you on drugs or something? Let me go before you kill me!"

She loosens her grip and kisses me roughly pushing me back down on the bed, this is it, I was able to keep her off me for awhile but now I can't stall her anymore. But that's not the worst of it. I'm crying, I'm fucking crying and I said I would never do that again. Azula is right, I am weak.

"Not enough Zuko."

"FUCK YOU!"

I can't stand it. I have put up with abuse for too long and managed to hang in there… but there's a limit to how much I can take and I've reached it.

It's over

She is on top of me. I can feel her fingers creeping up my thighs. My pants were just pulled off and thrown on the floor but I don't care. My boxers follow, but I don't care and then my shirt, I still don't care. Let her do what he wants and it will be over soon enough.

"You don't hate me enough" she whispers into my ear as she begins to rub my penis.

Unconsciously, it hardens at her touch.

"Shut up, just shut up…"

"You're still not good enough Zuko." She continues to jerk me off.

"Shut up, I don't care anymore"

"You're pathetic, you've already given up"

"I don't care." She bends over and brings me to climax with her mouth.

With that I let myself fall into unconsciousness.

&&&

Thanks for reading.


End file.
